


Hands Off The Redhead

by AstrisDreams



Series: Cute Gingers [2]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, OT6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 07:10:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4597506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstrisDreams/pseuds/AstrisDreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sequel to Don't Touch Our Speedster also known as Five Times Wally Was Too Oblivious For His Own Good and the One Time He Wasn't, featuring a bunch of unrelated moments showing just how oblivious one redhead is when it comes to flirting. Luckily for him he has his not so oblivious teammates looking out for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Are you okay miss?" Kid Flash asked looking down on the woman he had captured.

She appeared to be a few years older than him with caramel skin and crazy curly hair and big brown eyes. Blushing he realized that the fire had scorched part of her outfit as he could see her bright blue bra.

"I am now." She cooed, stroking his chest.

"Okay." Kid Flash said setting her down only for her to cry out in pain, he scooped her up again worried, "What's wrong?"

"My ankle kinda hurts would you mind holding me until it feels better." She asked, blinking her long eyelashes at him.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt." Kid Flash muttered looking around, the fire was contained and his teammates were helping out civilians as well.

"Thank you." She smiled, "I'm Naomi."

"I'm Wa- just Kid Flash."

"So any women in your life." She asked.

"Um none really besides my mom and my aunt oh and the female superheroes?"

Naomi frowned realization dawning on her, before smiling once more. "Hey Kid Flash can you take me to that corner over there."

"Are you sure its not that visible and you could get hurt. With your ankle being sprained and all."

"Trust me I'll be fine."

"If you say so?" Kid Flash said walking over and setting her down.

Quick as a flash, Naomi pulled out her unharmed phone and snapped a picture of them together, than pulled him into kiss.

Kid Flash let out a muffled yell as the girl tightened her grip until she was rudely yanked away.

He looked to see Superboy holding the back of her shirt which wasn't much of a shirt anymore.

"What do you think you're doing?" Artemis glared.

"I was thanking him for saving my life." Naomi snapped.

"By molesting him?!"

"I was not! It was just a kiss besides he didn't mind."

"You basically attacked him you harlot! Who knows were your mouth has been."

"How dare you insinuate -"

"Guys it's cool. I'm sure she didn't mean any harm."

"See! Now put me down - ow!" She said rubbing her sore bottom, "Jerk."

She stood up glaring at them all before smiling, "Wow, you certainly are loved aren't you. Well I'll see you around." Naomi blew one last kiss at Wally before sauntering away swinging her hips.

Artemis scowled and slapped the drooling boy on the head.

"Ow!" He yelled, "What was that for?"

"Why did you let her kiss you?"

"I didn't know she was gonna kiss me. She said her ankle hurt and I was holding her then she told me to take her to this corner, I didn't know why since it could be dangerous with her hurt ankle. Oh we should've steered her back into the public she just walked down the street with a hurt ankle."

"Its a good thing you're cute." Robin muttered to himself.

"You're an idiot." Artemis huffed.

"Am not!" Kid Flash protested, "But can we not tell anyone about this."

* * *

Batman is waiting for them along with Black Canary as they trudged in.

"Status report." Be said.

"No casualties, all civilians were accounted for and rescued. Still unknown as to what caused the fire." Aqualad answers.

Batman nods dismissing them and they all grin with relief ready to shower and move on. It was the first time in a while there hadn't been any other problems to deal with address.

As they all headed towards the locker room Dinah frowned maybe she was the one who noticed because she was a female or maybe it it was because she just so happened to wear that brand of lipstick whenever it's date night. Either way when she spotted the lipstick on Wally's face she was not happy.

"Wally why is there lipstick on your face?" She said calmly.

Wally flushed rubbing his cheek and seeing the pink on his hand, "What the heck? She kissed me on my mouth how does lipstick even get on my cheek?"

"Wally shut up." Artemis hissed out.

"Who kissed you?" Batman asked.

"What kissed no I said um frisked? That's not much better. She her um it was Aunt Iris!"

"Wally."

"Okay I rescued this chick, who pretended to be hurt so I could carry her and she told me to take her to a corner where no one could see us which I guess is really dumb now that I think about it but her ankle was hurt or she pretended it was anyway she took a picture then she kissed me."

"More like tried to devour you with her mouth." Artemis said.

"I didn't know there was lipstick on my face."

"How could you not she basically ate your face." Artemis snapped.

"You're just jealous that civilians like me better than you."

"As if!" She screeched.

Batman ignored their bickering and walked away he needed to inform Barry about his nephews ability to garner affection warranted or not.

Dinah smirked to herself, Artemis was jealous all right but not for the reason he thought. It was really interesting their whole group dynamic, sometimes it was like they were all in a romantic relationship together.

There were moments were Artemis and Robin would have really sweet tender moments, along with Kaldur and M'gann, even Connor and Wally. They all seemed to have very tender moments with each other then there were the moments were they seemed like a big family no romantic relations at all.

M'gann and Connor were the parents, Kaldur, Artemis, Robin, and Wally were the children. Kaldur and Artemis were the older siblings while Robin was the independent younger sibling and Wally was the lovable middle child.

She found it all very interesting, however their relationships played out in the end shed be there to support them. With that in mind she left, leaving them to their own devices, she trusted them most of the time.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Wally sighed as he laid strewn across the couch of course the one time he had no school everyone else did talk about unfair. He let out a groan and sat up spotting Kaldur heading for the zeta beans.

"Kal!" Wally shouted, hopping over the couch, "Where are you going?"

"I was heading to the beach." Kaldur answered calmly, raising an eyebrow at Wally's restlessness, he was bouncing on the balls of feet.

"Ooh can I come please!" Wally begged, and Kaldur inwardly sighed, he could never resist his stupid puppy dog look.

"Wouldn't you rather wait for everyone else and go with them?"

"What no! I don't mind hanging with just you dude. We haven't hung out together lately anyways, and besides I've known you for like ever. That's longer than anyone else on the team well except Robin."

"Very well then."

"Yes!" Wally fist pumped the air before zooming out the room and coming out in his swim trunks, "Last one there is a rotten egg!"

* * *

He has got to be doing this on purpose, Kaldur thinks to himself. The way Wally is licking his ice cream cone all slow and seductive like. Who even eats ice cream like that anyways? Some of it starts to drip and instead of wiping it off with a napkin like any normal person with any sense would do he decides to lick his arm slowly starting from the elbow and ending with his fingers sucking on them and making loud pops as he removed them from his mouth.

"I'm gonna go cool off ." Kaldur said if he didn't rectify this problem Wally would end up very confused.

"Okay, I'll join you after this." Wally said taking a large slurp of his ice cream getting vanilla ice cream all over his mouth.

Kaldur nodded quickly practically running to the ocean, as thoughts of what Wally could be doing to better occupy his mouth passed through his mind. Wally finished his ice cream feeling satisfied and stood up stretching, unaware of the looks he was getting.

One boy walked up to Wally with a flirtatious smile, "Hi."

"Hey what's up."

"I'm Brad." He said, offering his hand.

"Wally." He grinned shaking his head, and frowned in confusion when Brad held his hand longer than necessary, rubbing a circle on the back of his hand.

"Want to join us?" Brad asked nodding towards his group of friends.

"Sounds awesome! Let me tell my friend." Wally said before turning to the ocean, "Hey Kal I'm gonna hang out with Grad and his friends come join us when you're done!"

"Who's Kal?" Brad asked.

"Oh he's like one of my very good friends I've know him for like ever."

"You guys came to the beach by yourselves just the two of you?" Brad asked, was the ginger taken? Well at least his gaydar had been right.

"Yep he was gonna head out by himself but I was bored so I came with."

"Oh and you guys are just friends?"

"No I already told you this he's like my best friend."

Brad flashed him a predatory smile, "Right." Not taken perfect.

Kaldur scowled as he watched some guy led Wally to the rest of his friends who were sitting a little further down the beach. His anger rose as he saw him hold onto Wally's hand for longer than necessary rubbing circles on the back of his hand

"Who does he think he is?" Kaldur seethed inwardly. Kaldur watched them play Frisbee grinding his teeth whenever any of those boys or girls would tackle Wally for the Frisbee sending him to the ground as they straddled him. It was happening way to many times now to be accidents. He got out of the water heading for Wally who was oblivious as he sat talking to some guy who had his arm around his shoulders and was leaning in for a kiss. Kaldur reached Wally just in time yanking him up sending the guy sprawling to the floor who got up coughing up sand.

"Dude-"

Kaldur ignored him turning to Wally, "I got you a Popsicle." He said handing it him.

"Thanks!" Wally said as he began sucking it happily before stopping and exclaiming happily, "There's cream in here!"

He sucked on the tip his tongue swiping up the vanilla cream that spilled over the opening. Kaldur and the boy just stared at him in awe and he felt the urge to rush into the water to...cool off but not while Wally was in danger.

"I think I'm done with the beach. Wanna meet me back home? I think M'gann made brownies. I'll see you there."

"Awesome!" Wally shouted running away not hearing Brad call out for him.

"Dude what the heck? I was just about to nail him!" Brad shouted.

Kaldur shot him a glare making him flinch, "I don't appreciate the way you were eyeing my friend, heck I didn't even appreciate you talking to him. If you ever come near him again I will hunt you down." He said calmly.

Brad snorted, "You guys aren't even dating, he told me so. He's free."

"I do not care. He is not yours to choose. Don't make me hurt you."

"Please, you don't scare me."

Next thing be knew Brad found himself flying into the ocean as sharks surrounded him causing him to pee his pants. Kaldur smirked he had given the specific sharks orders not to hurt him...to bad not that it mattered he had a certain redhead who needed help cleaning his mouth of all that chocolate and cream covering it no doubt and he didn't mind one bit.

When he got back to the base his heart fell seeing The Flash there with Wally so much with having his way with the redhead. He greeted Wally's mentor and swore he saw him smirk with a wicked glint in his eyes, had he purposely ruined his plans? Kaldur shook his head, no there was no way the older speedster could've none what he was planning...still. Turning back The Flash was watching him and he shuddered maybe he'd stay away from Wally just for a bit.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

M'gann widens her eyes and sticks out her lower lip in a pout and speaks in a soft voice, "Please."

Wally sighs finally understanding how everyone else feels whenever he uses the puppy dog look on them.

"Look M'gann shopping isn't really my thing. And don't think you can just use the puppy dog look, I practically invented that look and I won't fall for it."

"Please for me?"

* * *

One hour later Wally sits outside a dressing room cursing M'gann in his head and slowly dying of boredom.

Why did M'gann even want to go shopping in the first place? She could morph her own clothes or make clothes or whatever it is she did.

The only good thing about this trip was that M'gann had agreed to go to the Central City mall, since she had never been there before, which was a bonus for Wally since they had an awesome food court.

"You're such a sweet boyfriend waiting for your girl like that." A girl with short black hair and jade green eyes cooed.

"What?" Wally shook his head, "No she's just my friend, we're just hanging out."

" _Oh!_ " Her smile widened sliding into the seat next to him, "Well then I'm sure you'll make a great boyfriend. I'm Jade."

"Wally." He turned to the girl who now occupied the space next to him on the bench and shrugged at least he wasn't bored anymore. Though he did wonder why she was smiling so big.

"So Wally." Jade said leaning forward and showing off her chest, "Me and a couple of friends are having a get together tonight wanna come?"

"I don't know I have to check to see if I have prior engagements."

And by that he meant beg Uncle Barry to let him go and hope a mission didn't come out. Maybe he could even invite the team.

"I don't even know what this get together is about."

"Nothing major." Jade says, trailing a finger up and down Wally's arm, "Just a couple of friends having a few drinks, and smoking a few bowls. Getting to know one another better."

"Um...I'll have to take a rain check on that, my err dad's a cop."

"Live a little." Jade cooed scooting closer and sticking her lower lip out Wally noticed the puppy dog look didn't quite work on her as well as it worked for M'gann. Speaking of which what was taking her so long?

M'gann sighed in confusion earth clothes were so difficult. There were so many weird straps and buttons and holes. She was tempted to just morph her appearance into the outfit but decided against it, where was the fun in _that_?

She had just figured out which arm was suppose to go where when she sensed Wally's confusion and another emotion coming from someone near him. She didn't know who it was but figured they must be close if she could feel radiating off of them this strongly. It took a while before she realized the emotion was desire.

M'gann closed her eyes focusing on the unknown figure scanning their mind and scowled blushing furiously. How could someone think so many perverse thoughts? And about _Wally?_ That tart thought she was gonna take one of _her_ boys away well she has another thing coming.

Jade, M'gann thinks bitterly having read her mind is in for a surprise sure she isn't suppose to invade people's privacy but from the way she was able to sense her emotion without trying to. It didn't seem like the little harlot had no regards for privacy in the first place.

M'gann cursed inwardly as she hit the wall without a loud bang, stupid earth clothing.

"Megan are you right?" Wally asked standing up.

"I'm okay!" She answered smiling at the waves of concern and worry she felt coming from Wally and the jealous and irritation from Jade.

Finally slipping on the the long black halter top dress. She glanced at her reflection in the mirror and smiled, she never wore black. M'gann moved not sure what to make of it and smirked she might as well get Wally's opinion after dragging him to the mall with her.

Jade twirled a piece of hair, "How about we go take a walk, your friend seems to be taking awhile."

Wally shook his head, "I wouldn't feel right about leaving her."

"But-"

She was cut off as M'gann stepped put of the dressing room and glared at her.

M'gann opened the door gaining the attention of Wally and his new friend and smiled twirling around, "So...tell me what you think?"

Wally said nothing but stared at her in awe.

"You don't like it?"

"No!" He blurted out, "I mean you look amazing."

"Really?"

"Really you look gorgeous, but then again you look beautiful everyday."

"Wally you're so sweet." M'gann said, "Let me get changed and we can go."

She walked into the dressing and morphed her clothes she wanted Wally away from that girl now. Walking back out Wally lit up at the sight of her completely forgetting about the girl sitting next to him.

"You still look stunning." He said smiling.

Megan giggled, pecking his cheek, "Thank you."

As they walked away Jade shouted out to them, "What about the get together?"

"I'll call you!" Wally said waving her off without looking back.

"I didn't give you my number!"

"Bye Jane!"

"Its Jade." She screeched.

M'gann smirked her plan had worked after all and linked arms with Wally wondering if Connor would be open to a third as they left the store.

* * *

 


	4. Chapter 4

Artemis was not jealous no matter what anyone (Robin) said. She was just concerned for Wally's safety. The girl he was dancing with was a little too close for comfort and who knew what kind of women vlatavan girls were?

It was one thing when he was dancing with Queen Perdita. She was only twelve and not a real threat but when some older blonde woman wearing practically nothing asked him to dance she was worried for her friends safety. He could be a little oblivious at time. So no she wasn't jealous as if Robin could talk if anything he was the one who was jealous.

Artemis looked up to see the tramp whispering in Wally's ear and crushed her glass in her hand. So maybe she was a little jealous.

Who did that chick think she was dancing with him like that. Especially in that outfit, her dress was bright red and ended at her thighs, with a very open v neck.

The girl got closer trailing a finger down his chest and Artemis rolled her eyes resisting the urge to face palm as Wally remained oblivious. She wondered if he'd get the hint if the girl started humping his leg, knowing Wally probably not.

Who was this chick anyway she had to be in her twenties or something and Wally was only a teen. It didn't matter a few minutes later an older woman interrupted the dance and Artemis prayed she was gonna take the blonde somewhere else, nope instead the older woman cuts in and begins dancing with Wally.

She growled cursing everything in her mind unlike the other girl this woman was gorgeous even if she was obviously older. She was wearing a long strapless white dress with her red hair pinned up she looked stunning. Apparently Wally thought so too because he was smiling widely at her.

He never smiled at her like that. What made this woman so special.

"Artemis are you okay?" M'gann asked, walking up to her, "I can sense the anger rolling off of you."

"Take a look at Wally."

Dick looked and started snickering as Connor looked up in confusion.

"Sure just laugh it up. That woman is like three times his age."

"Artemis is right we should be more concerned." Kaldur stated walking forward.

Robin whispered something in Connor's air and went to go get a plate of food. Artemis glanced at Wally again and saw the lady kiss him on the forehead. Kaldur and M'gann saw it happen as well eyes narrowing.

Artemis smirked she had enough and stalked over to Wally and his partner whom saw her and notified Wally.

"Artemis-"

"Why are you dancing with that...harlot."

The lady gasped and Wally glared at her, "Artemis! How dare you!"

"How dare I! How dare you! You've been dancing with his maneater and letting her kiss you and all hug you and touch you and you've just been smiling at her and...what's so great about her? What does she have that I don't have?

The offended look on the woman's face fades into amusement and she smirks and leaves, "I'll let you handle this Wally."

"Well?"

Wally blinks his anger fading into confusion and shock before settling on amusement. "Artemis are you jealous?"

She snorts averting her eyes, "No."

"You totally are!"

"So what if I am. She shouldn't have been all over you like that."

"She just so happens to be my aunt."

Artemis stopped mid rant "What?"

"She's my aunt. My aunt Iris she's a reporter and I got her an invite here so she could write a sorry."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Sorry for calling your aunt a harlot."

"Its not me you should be apologizing, though I did like the fact that you were jealous."

"Shut up."

"Wanna dance?"

Artemis can barley contain her smile and grabs on to Wally's outstretched hand.

Iris watches them dance with a small smile she's still sore about being called a harlot but at least her nephew has protective friends. She saw the way his other friends had glanced at him, very amusing. She wonders which one he'll pick or if he'll even pick at all and shrugs, they'll cross that bridge when it get here's and she'll be there to help him out with Barry.

She goes off in search of that blonde hussy who was rubbing herself all over her nephew.

* * *

 


	5. Chapter 5

"Connor! Ican'tbelieveyou'rehereinCentralCity. Thisisgonnabesocool. Sowhatdoyouwannadofirst?"

Said boy blinked, "I didn't understand a word after Connor."

"Oh, oh well let's go for a walk. I can show you around, since last time you didn't really see much..." Wally trailed off

Connor shrugged and followed after the redhead his keen ears picking up Barry's words of, "Dating my kid?" And shrugged ignoring them.

They arrived at an arcade and Wally presumed to thoroughly kick his butt in gaming.

"Dude this great, usually I always lose but you don't even know how to play!"

Connor grunted and Wally grinned at him, not minding the fact that he wasn't as talkative as him.

"I know what we should do." Wally said dragging Connor to an a older looking side of the arcade. "Dance Mania!"

"What?"

"Ha he speaks!" Wally related, "You just follow the arrows, or not you get points on just dancing too, look I'll go first its two player and you go next. Just watch me."

Wally started up the machine as music began to play as he began to dance and watch Connor did. Wally moved his hips to the beat, body rolling, twisting, his feet moving his body to the rhythm. It was all chance that he just so happened to get the song _"Hips Don't Lie."_

Connor swallowed uneasily as a Wally turned and pointed at him shaking his hips. He adjusted himself discreetly and licked his lips.

Wally took no notice of this and continued to dance, running his hands up his body and threw his hair. He loved dancing it was the only thing his feet were good at besides tripping. It was at that moment Connor realized he was not the only one watching Wally.

Before he could do anything about it the song ended and Wally hopped down. "Sucks that I got such a girly song."

"You still did really great." A dark voice spoke up.

It was the guy who was watching Wally earlier.

"Thanks I'm Wally."

"Sam."

Connor watched Sam look Wally up and down inspecting him like a slice of meat and licked his lips.

"So Wally who's your friend?"

"This is my friend Connor."

Sam glanced between and raised an eyebrow, "Would your friend mind if I stole you for the day."

"Yes he would."

"Sorry, we can hang out later. I promised to show Connor around Central City I'll see you later."

_"Indeed_."

* * *

"Connor what's wrong?"

Wally asked they were currently in Central City Park walking around.

"That guy we met at the arcade he's been following us ever since we left."

"What really? I doubt it. Central City isn't that big." Wally asked turning around, and spotting the boy, must've have been a coincidence. "Hey Sam."

Said boy waved walking over to them, "Funny running into you guys here."

"Yeah _funny_." Connor glared

Sam smirked and slid up next to Wally, placing an arm around his shoulders, "So what's a guy like you doing with a dude like him?"

"What?"

"He's not interested." Connor snapped pulling Wally away, "Now would you stop following us."

"Connor don't be rude."

"I'm not being rude. He's being a creep by following us around and eyeing you like a piece of meat."

Wally huffed, crossing his arms. "Stop being mean. He is not."

Connor blinked and turned to the boy, who smirked and whispered something in Wally's ear.

"Why don't we go somewhere private and you can give me dance lessons. Show me how you work those hips."

Connor growled having heard enough and marched over to them shoving Sam on the floor.

"Con-"

Wally was cut off as Connor picked him up bridal style.

"What are you doing?"

"Taking you home."

"I can walk you know? Put me down."

"No."

"What? I mean it put me down!"

"No."

Wally let out a sigh resign to let Connor carry him there was no point in fighting with clone he'd just lose and wound his pride more than it already was.

As they walked int the house Barry ran over as he began fussing over Wally, "What's wrong? Ishehurt? Whyareyoucarryinghim? Isithislegs?"

"Uncle Barry!" Wally shouted out, "I'm fine."

"Then why is he carrying you?"

"Because he's stupid."

"Because some freaking creepy kid wouldn't leave Wally alone. He was following us around all day."

"What?"

"Connor's just overreacting he was just being friendly."

"Friendly my ass."

Barry narrowed his eyes as he thought about some creep stalking his nephew then looked at Connor who still had Wally protectively cradled in his arms and smiled, at least he had good friends, "Welcome to the family Connor. You're gonna fit in real nicely here."


	6. Chapter 6

' _Status report_ ' Aqualad said, ' _Have you guys spotted anything?_ '

' _Nope_.' Robin muttered, they were currently undercover at a risque club trying to track down the Mad Hatter he had been frequenting clubs kidnappings kids and teens and using then for his Alice In Wonderland fantasies.

Luckily for them the clubs in Gotham didn't care what age their participants were as long as they were paying customers. Which meant it was easy for thirteen year old Robin to go undercover. The team had split up in groups of two in order to lure out the Mad Hatter. Robin and Kid Flash, Artemis and Aqualad and Superboy and Miss Martian.

' _We haven't seen anything either_.' Miss Martian answered.

' _Great this is a bust.'_ Artemis huffed.

' _Maybe we could split up and cover more ground.'_

_'In a place like this?'_

_'We'll be fine. We're all superheroes.'_

_'Sides if we split up and find the Mad Hatter the faster we can leave this messed up place.'_

_'We'll split up for two hours than regroup and discuss what we've found.'_

Robin and Kid Flash glanced at each other and grinned at least they were dressed for the part, with that in mind they went off in opposite directions.

Wally looked around as he sat at a bar and looked up in confusion when a drink ways sent his way.

"From the guy over there." The bartender said pointing across the bar.

Wally looked to see a guy with shades, with dark hair staring at him and tolled his eyes, Dick was such a dork. Waving him over Wally's grin faltered as he realized that the guy was in fact not Dick.

"I can see by your expression you're excited to meet me."

"Sorry." Wally blushed, "I thought you were someone else."

Not wanting to seem rude he quickly downed the drink sent to him, "Woah, that was strong taste."

"Vodka my cute friend. Standard drink of the Russians."

"Well it taste horrible. How do people drink that?"

"Its an acquired taste, I'm Austin by the way."

"Wally, and I don't think I'll be getting use to that taste anytime soon and I usually eat and drink anything."

Austin tapped his chin, "Well there are drinks that have a nice fruity taste. Though they pack a punch."

"I can handle it."

Austin smirked, "I'm sure you can. But you can you match me?"

"You bet I can!" Wally grinned.

* * *

Soon enough Wally was drunk off his rocker smiley dumbly at Austin.

"You know, you're really cute when you're drunk."

Wally snickered falling off the chair, "Not."

Austin helped him up, wrapping an arm around his waist. "So what do you say you and I get out here and get to know each other on a more personal level."

Austin blinked as his vision wavered, for a second there were two Wallys, guess he was more drunk than he thought.

"I...cccan't leave my friendsssss." Wally slurred out, leaning his head back against his new friend.

"Are youuu sure." Austin asked sliding his hands up Wally's shirt as he began nibbling on his neck.

Wally let out a moan as he began giggling, "That tickles."

"I'll be right back." Austin snickered, stumbling away, "I'd have pay for drinks. Then we can say bye to your friends."

Wally leaned on the wall as the world swayed, wondering where his friend went. He stumbled bumping into somebody as hands grabbed his waist.

"Hi!" Wally waved.

"Hello beautiful. Hmm someone's already got you nice drunk. Lucky me." The figure said pulling him away.

"Where are weee going?" He asked stumbling after him.

"Here." The figure moved into kiss him only to meet Wally's hands.

"I'm not..."

The figure ignored Wally's protest pinning his hands above his head.

' _Well the two hours are up. That was a bust.'_ Artemis sighed.

' _Tell me about it.'_

_'Regroup outside. We'll come back tomorrow.'_

_'Where's Wally? He hasn't said a thing.'_

_'Wally.'_ M'gann called out, 'Wally!'

Wally grunted jerking away from the boy pinning him, _'M'gann hi!'_

_'Dude are you drunk.'_

_'My friend said I was nice and drunk.'_

_Who's your friend?'_

_"I don't know. Austin_ _left me and he show up_.'

Robin cursed as he began moving through the bodies for his stupidly oblivious friend. As he walked past he heard a boy mumbling about Wally and stopped addressing him.

"Excuse me did you say Wally? Redhead green eyes."

"Yeah, I went pay for drinks and he was gone. We were gonna say buy to his friends."

"Well I'm his friend so you can go home now." Robin snapped.

"Okay."

Robin looked around again before spotting a struggling teen trying to escape the grips of a much older man and went over might as well. As he got closer he realized the teen wasn't just any teen it was a redhead, _his_ redhead.

He ran over pulling the guy off of him, "Get the fuck away him, you freak."

"Move it you little brat." The man growled, "This doesn't concern you and you're in the way of my free fuck."

"Well when you're trying to rape my friend." Robin glared.

The man moved to push Robin out the way bit Robin grabbed his hand pushing him to o the ground as he began punching him in the face. "Don't you touch him!"

' _Robin? I sense anger are you okay.'_

_'I found Wally.'_

He got up stepping on the mans jewel and turned to Wally who was leaning against the wall. "What where you thinking you dolt? That guy could've-"

Robin was cut off as Wally lunged at him, "Dickie!"

"Ssh! Quiet."

"Right. Its a secret sorry Robin."

Robin sighed purposely stepping on the would be rapist as he helped Wally outside.

* * *

"What's wrong with him?" Connor asked.

"He's drunk, I found him fending off some would be rapist. I'll hack the a security cameras later and figure out who he is. Mad Hatter wasn't here I think we got a bad tip."

"Connie!" Wally grinned latching on to Superboy, "Hi."

"Are you okay?" M'gann asked.

"M'gann! You're really pretty." He sighed.

"Calm down Casanova."

"Artie you're pretty too! Everyone's pretty. "

Wally spun in a circle before leaning on Rovin "D-Robin! I didn't say-"

Robin slapped a hand over his mouth, "Good job."

"Robs you're my neatest friend." Wally giggled, "Imma kiss you."

"Yeah, yeah, wait what!"

Wally leaned forward kissing Robin soundly on the lips, before pulling away, while the rest of team stared at him in shock.

Robin blinked but couldn't keep the grin from spreading across his face, "Let's head back." He said avoiding the looks on his teammates faces, he really didn't wanna bring Wally back to the Flash like this.

 


	7. Chapter 7

Wally had a problem. A serious huge gigantic problem. He was in love. He was screwed and he knew it. It wouldn't be a problem if he was in love with one person but no he was in love with all his teammates.

"Wally do you want to come to the mall with us?" M'gann called out.

No he wanted to sit here and mope but he couldn't so that no could he? M'gann would just use her puppy dog look and Artemis would force him to come along. Why was he cursed this way?

"Sure." He mumbled, "Why not."

'This is why not?' Wally thought to himself as he trailed after the girls arms filled with boxes and bags. He suspected this form M'gann but Artemis too a part of him couldn't help but feel betrayed.

"Check out the ass on her."

"Which one."

"The redhead one, the blonde has no ass, though she does have a nice rack."

Bright green eyes narrowed in anger darkening in color.

Artemis turned around angrily, "Excuse me! Are you talking about us?"

"You got it sweet cheeks." The brunette boy smirked.

"Why don't you keep your comments to yourself."

"Come on babe, don't be like that. How about you and I go somewhere...private. I'm Tyler."

Artemis narrowed her eyes as the other brunette guy walks up to M'gann, "Nice shoes let's fuck. Brad at your service."

"What?" She blinked frowning.

"I said we should go fuck, your you could suck me off I don't mind either." Brad leered.

"Hey! Don't talk to the them like that!" Wally shouted dropping the bags.

"Wally be careful!" M'gann hissed out.

"Sor-"

"Stay out of this princess." Tyler interrupted and turned back to Artemis, "So babe, you me back alley your mouth on my cock?"

Artemis felt her mouth pop open as she got ready to maim him.

"Hey!" Wally said walking up to them standing in front of Artemis and M'gann, "I told you not to talk to them like that!"

Brad looked down at him snorting, "Listen shrimp I suggest you back down before you get hurt."

It was true both teens were taller and muscular than him but then again they hadn't spent their whole life fighting against monsters and villains three times their size.

"I suggest you stop being disrespectful to my friends before I hurt you."

"Oh yeah what are you gonna do about it."

Tyler grinned and slapped M'ganns ass hard making her yelp and Wally saw red.

He stalked up to them, silently before throwing his fist back and punching Tyler in the nose sending him flying he turned and ducked the punch from Brad and sent an uppercut his way making him crash to the floor. But Wally wasn't done he began pounding on the two of them being a tiny bit harsher on Tyler before grabbing the two of them and smashing their heads together.

He dragged them over to a shock pair of girls and yelled at then, "Apologize...NOW!"

"We're sorry!"

"Sorry!"

"Don't you ever touch them again, in fact don't you ever do anything like that to any woman ever again if you do I'll hunt you down and break every bone in your body." Wally hissed out, "Got it!"

Both boys nodded scrambling up and running away, from the irate teen who turned to his friends.

"What?"

"No need to go caveman on them Wally we could've handle it." Artemis said raising an eyebrow.

Wally smiled sheepishly, running a hand through his hair, "You're probably right I just don't like people messing with my friends."

"Well I thought it was sweet. It's the thought that counts." M'gann beamed brightly.

"Yeah I guess."

At once both girls pecked Wally on either side of his cheek causing him to blush bright tomato red as they giggled at him. In all honesty he'd do it again. He'd do anything to defend the girls he had come to love.

* * *

"Dude this is awesome."

Wally smiled at his friend knowing how happy he was just to be Dick Grayson. Here in Keystone City nobody really gave him a second glance, he was a celebrity shore, but he wasn't a movie star, model, genius, or singer. He just so happen yo be the son of a billionaire. Some people knew who he was buy in their eyes he wasn't worth their time something both boys were happy about.

"I haven't hung out with you in forever." Wally said, the two of them were walking around the park passing the time.

"Wanna hit the pop store?"

"Yeah why not?"

Dick stood in line, waiting to pay while Wally ran around adding more stuff to their basket when he felt a hot breath on his ear.

He jumped turning around to yell at Wally only to discover a porky looking man leering at him.

"Uh...hi."

"Hello. Say little boy how old are you?"

"Thirteen why do you ask?"

"Oh no reason."

The man moved closer standing right behind Dick and he frowned wondering if it was a villain who knew his secret identity. When the man pressed up against him placing a hand on his lower back he jumped in horror bumping into the lady in front of him who turned, "Keep your son under control."

"Won't happen again. In fact we should go home now." The man said as he began to drag Dick away.

"What the hell? You're not my dad." He thought about kicking the guy's ass but he couldn't bring attention to himself.

"Kids say the darnedest things."

Wally rounded a corner with a can of chips at in his hand spotting his friend being dragged away by a creepy looking man.

"Hey! Let my friend go!" Wally shouted, walking up to the man.

The man paled and released Dick, as he noticed the attention they were getting and some people pulling out their phones.

"I uh made a mistake."

"Made a mistake my ass. Don't you ever come near him again! I will not hesitate to kick your slimy fat ass!"

The man scrambled away, as Dick turned to his friend in shock. Wally had never been so protective or angry before it. Personally he found it rather arousing. He wouldn't be a bat if he didn't do what he wanted so...

Dick leaned up and pecked Wally on the lips before leaning against his side swooning in a high pitched voice, "My hero."

Wally just blinked and mumbled to himself blushing.

* * *

Wally briefly wondered why he had accompanied Kaldur to the aquarium. All his fishy little friends where in cages that had to annoy him. When Kaldur turns and smiles at him warmly, Wally could practically feel his knees wobble, _'Oh right. That's why.'_

"Thank you for accompanying me."

"No problem." He wondered if he sounded funny, "That's what friends are for. But um why did you wanna come here? Not to say it isn't cool, I mean it isn't cool cause your um fishy friends are stuck here and did you explain why we w ere coming here cause if you did and I wasn't paying attention sorry."

Kaldur chuckled before calming him, "Wally do not fret my friend. You have some nothing wrong. I am here to merely see to it that they are being treated well."

"Oh, so like that they're being treated well and not abused and all that." Wally clarified.

"Correct."

"Woah, you're a real great friend."

Kaldur merely smiled bashfully, before turning his attention back to the various tanks, taking his time at each one Wally following after him. He felt eyes staring at his general direction and turned to see a couple of girls one with curly brown hair, and the other with long blonde hair and scratched at his head in confusion.

Wally trailed behind as he stared up at the jellyfish in awe. Watching the slow moving creatures float around peacefully he felt strangely at ease. Usually being around things this slow drove him up the wall, but this time he felt strangely content.

He looked around just noticing the absence if his fishy friend. He finally found him by the squid exhibit, talking to the two girls from earlier and frowned in confusion before shrugging and making his way over to them.

"Sorry for ditching you back there Kal."

"No apologies necessary." Kaldur answered, "Wally this is..."

"Sara."

"And Tara."

"Right."

"So like are you babysitting or something?"

"No. Why do you inquire such w thing?"

"Well he's a kid."

"Hey! _He's_ right here and I'm fifteen."

The blonde one Sara rolled her eyes," Yeah, why would a cool guy like Kaldur be hanging out with a little kid?"

"As opposed to?"

"Us of course!"

Wally blinked as the startling discovery hit him. Kaldur was cooler and older eighteen to an immature fifteen. M'gann was seventeen, Connor and Artemis sixteen, even Robin had just turned fourteen. Suddenly the thought of him and Kaldur seemed like nothing more than a dream. A little child's fantasy

"I'm afraid that we are friends. I've know Wally for four years now."

Tara flipped her hair, "Whatever wouldn't you rather hang out with someone your own age and ditch that loser kid of yours."

"Yeah he's following you around like a puppy." Sara added grabbing Kaldur's wrist and pulling him away.

Wally looked at Kaldur face already knowing he was to nice to address them himself and stepped forward, "You mean like what you're doing now. Kal come with me ignoring the fact he doesn't want you." He mocked in a high pitch voiced.

"You mean he doesn't want you!" Sara glared crossing her arms.

"Yeah you wish. I'm sure everybody wants whores ridden with STDs throwing themselves at them."

"Wally!" Kaldur hissed out.

"What somebody's gotta say it." He smirked at the girls gasp of shocks.

"How dare you?"

"Anyway I suggest you leave, before something happens to your already ugly faces." He threatened.

The two girls floundered their mouths opening and closing before walking away, "Whatever."

Kaldur watched them to before turning to Wally smiling at the triumphant look on his face. "Wally were you jealous?"

Wally blushed stuttering, "W-What! Jealous! As if! I just they were mean and yeah and your nice and you shouldn't talk to mean girls. Except for Artemis but she's not really mean she's just prickly and-"

Kaldur cut him off giving him a kiss on the forehead, "Thank you."

Wally turned bright tomato red to Kaldur's amusement, muttering a your welcome under his breath.

* * *

Wally shouldn't have really been surprised people had been propositioning his friends all week. But then again he was genius when it came to academics, socially sometimes he was a little slow.

But in Wally's defense they were at a pet store who came on to people in a per store, then again those girls did come on to Kaldur in an aquarium...

So when Connor wandered off Wally didn't notice the missing hulking clone. At least not until he came out of his thoughts. Once he was back in the land of the living he quickly noticed his giant buddy wasn't around and set off to go look for him.

Wally walked around the pet store before stopping in front of a dark aisle, and frowned. He really didn't wanna go down there and he doubted Connor was there anyway. He listened as some one started talking and moved closer yo make out what they were saying.

"-Threesome-"

Wally frowned shuddering, who talked about threesomes in a pet store. That was disturbing he turned to leave when he heard a voice he definitely recognized.

"What's a threesome?"

Somebody down there was trying to take advantage of Connor's innocence and naivety! Not on his watch! With that in mind he ran down the aisle turning the confer and finding Connor and some other other friends. There's a guy with shaggy dark hair and brown eyes and a girl with curly honey colored hair and eyes.

"Go away kid this doesn't concern you."

Wally ignores them and walks up to Connor, "Hey Connor let's go back to base"

"You know this kid?"

"But they were just telling me about a threesome."

Wally resists the urge to roll his eyes, "I can tell you at base." Technically he can't because he doesn't know what a threesome is bit he has an idea.

"We were thinking of a hands on experience, we can drop off your friend."

Wally pinches the bridge of his nose, "Connor is not interested. So beat it."

"Look kid."

"Connor here is only sixteen and I'm fifteen."

His girlfriend while they're arguing slides next to Connor, "Are you sure you don't wanna come. Just ditch your friends well make it worth your while."

Connor realizes the girl is acting like Artemis and M'gann when they're...oh. Suddenly he isn't sure what to do, he wants her off but he can't just throw her off. Luckily for him Wally spotted them and grabbed the girls wrist, "Look he's obviously not interested. Why don't you-"

The girl cuts him off screaming, "Ow! Lance he's hurting me!"

Wally let's go stepping back, "What I didn't hurt her. She's lying."

"Emily baby are you okay?" He asks at her nod he smirks, "Good I'm gonna go teach this guy a lesson."

As Lance walks over to them Wally wonders if he should risk fighting or just run. His answer is made for him when a fist connects with his cheek. Connor growls wanting to defend his friend but doesn't move, knowing that in his rage he wouldn't be able to control his powers. Wally rubs at his sore cheek and looks at the smirking man before lunging at him sending them both crashing to the floor. A few minutes later all four of them are thrown out on their asses courtesy of the owner, "And stay out!"

Emily is crying and shrieking over her badly beaten up boyfriend. Connor yells at her to shut up and she begins whimpering in fear.

He turns to Wally helping him up, who has a few bruises on his face. He did have to make it look like a fair fight.

"You know Connor if you ever have questions about stuff you don't know I'll be happy to answer, and I won't laugh either."

Connor is silently for a moment before a single, "Thank you is heard and he gives Wally a smile and to him its gorgeous and Wally knows without a fact that he is totally and utterly screwed.

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus, with Roy, Bruce, Ollie, Hal, and Barry

"This is gonna be so awesome!" Wally said bouncing in his excitement.

Roy rolled his eyes placing his hands on the redheads shoulders in an effort to calm them, "Dude chill you're gonna vibrate into nonexistence."

"Sor-ry!" He answered slowing his vibrating for a second, "I'm just really excited. This movie is suppose to be really array and I you know - deal with scary stuff on a daily. Plus you're here with me!"

Roy snorts rolling his eyes knowing full well that Wally always gets terrified when watching movies. He makes eye contact with a dude across the street and narrows his eyes at him.

They're in line for the movie and have been for the past twenty because Wally likes to watch movies the day they come out or on the weekends, despite the wait. How he stands it Roy will never know.

Anyhow he's brought back from his train of thoughts when Wally bumps and he bumps him back sending his phone to the ground. As he bends over to pick it up the guy staring tilts his head ever so slightly and licks his lips.

Roy knows he has a quick temper, he knows that for a fact but he also knows Wally is kinda oblivious to any kind of err sexual attention ever so its his job to protect him from would be creeps.

So what happens next is only logically, taking a deep breath he opened his mouth and..."Hey! Keep your eyes to yourself you pervert! Don't make me come over there and rearrange the your face!"

Wally turns bright red at the stares and drags Roy away.

"I thought we were gonna watch the movie?"

"We can binge watch horror movie at my place." Wally answers and thinks to himself with no one around to invoke your wrath or embarrass me in front of.

* * *

"Hey kiddo what's up!" Hal walks into the house Barry and Iris are out of town and and unofficial god father he had the keys to the door.

"Uncle Hal!" Wally shot up jumping over the couch and hugging him.

He hugged him back ruffling his hair, "How have you been doing with Barry and Iris away? Missing you favorite uncle?"

"It hasn't been that bad."

"I made a new friend."

"Oh really."

"Yeah in fact, Kyle come meet my Uncle Hal."

A boy with shaggy messy dark hair and light green eyes got up from behind the couch and made his way over.

Hal narrowed his eyes at the boy for some reason he didn't like him. Kyle smiled softly and waved.

"Wally would you mind getting me a drink from the kitchen." Hal asked, "And don't go to fast it'll make it fall flat."

"Whatever!"

As soon as Wally was out of sight Hal turned to Kyle his smile dropping. "Listen kid, I don't know who you are or where you came from but I do know this. If you hurt Wally even think about doing anything that might cause him any kind of pain I will hunt you down and rip you to pieces. Got it."

Kyle nodded quickly as Hal grabbed his shirt pulling him closer, "I said got it?"

"G-got it! He stuttered.

Hal released him just as Wally came back with the soda and handed it him. "Thanks, Wally. I'll be back to check up on you later." He said that last part wigh a look at Kyle who was on the wall staring like he'd just seen death.

Wally looked between them eyes going wide, "Oh no! Hal! What did you do to him!"

Hal smirked and left the house, as Wally ranted about unnecessary over-protectiveness inside.

* * *

"Nice party Olly." Wally said looking around.

It was one of those fancy rich parties Roy and Dick usually frequented he was here thanks to his reporter of an aunt Iris scored big with one Bruce Wayne.

"Thanks."

They talked for a few minutes before Wally went on his way, Ollie himself went back to his associates, not noticing Wally again until late in the evening.

He was taking to some stuffy looking kid, even managing to make him laugh. That was Wally for you always ready to bring a smile to your face. Ollie furrowed his eyebrows when the boy pointed at something behind Wally and he turned to look as did Ollie but a quick action brought his attention back to the boy who dropped something in Wally's cup.

He narrowed his eyes looking around to see if anyone else had noticed and made eye contact with Bruce who nodded once. Ollie made his way over to the two boys, swiftly swiping Wally's drink and casually throwing it over his shoulder into the ficus behind him (he knew it was good for something. In your face Dinah.) mimicking drinking it.

Wally pouted looking at him, "Thanks for stealing my drink."

"Couldn't help myself. It's fun stealing things from you. Reflexes are kinda slow."

"Shows what you know." Wally smirked back.

"I'll get you a new drink come on."

The boy made to follow them when a large hand clamped down on his shoulder. He turned to see one angry looking Bruce Wayne.

"I think its time you left now."

"What why?"

"I have physical evidence of you dropping a drug in that boys drink. That boy who happened to be a minor."

"I ugh."

Saying nothing Bruce forcefully dragged the boy out to doors. "Try that again with anyone and I will hunt you down and end you."

The boy looked up only to rewarded with a punch to the face. "No one will believe you."

Bruce glared at the man, as he stumbled away. Nobody messed with one of his kids.

* * *

Barry loved his nephew like his won child. How could he not? Wally was adorable and sweet and brave. Barry couldn't help but be proud of Wally of everything he had done.

With the love of his would be son he showed up at Young Justice ready to surprise his kid only to find him alseep along with his team. That in itself wouldn't have been so bad if it wasn't they way they were sleeping.

Wally was in the middle laying on Connor's chest with Robin using his but as a pillow laid across his legs, his own legs intertwining with Artemis' whose head was very close to Wally. On the other side M'gann was sleeping on Connor's legs, arm intertwined with Wally's while Kaldur was laid next to M'gann his legs lost in the chaos of limbs.

He didn't like this one bit he had half a mind to confront them but decided to wait. He'd go after them when Wally wasn't there. An uncomfortable knot in his throat reminded Barry of the one thing he was trying forget Wally hadn't told him

Barry staked out in the cave as the team woke up, exchanging kisses in a way that made him see red before heading out for a mission.

He had just about dozed off when they came running in Wally's voice, being heard.

"Guys seriously I'm fine."

He parked his ears, Wally actually did sound fine. Barry sighed he'd wait until Wally was asleep or out of the mountain in general.

"That means you can put me down now, Connor."

"You were being crushed by that giant robots foot you shouldn't strain yourself." Connor says.

Wally rolls his eyes, "Key word, was. That robot was ripped to shreds by yours truly."

"He was hurting you."

"Yeah, well at least you didn't make Ivo wet himself like a certain somebody."

"Hey!" Artemis' voice this time, "I didn't like the way he was looking at you and I think the rest of the team can agree."

"Okay I'll give you those two. But Robin what about the group of little girls you sent home traumatized."

"Not my fault." The boy wonder protests, "Who goes around stealing kisses from people."

"They were like ten!"

"Your point?"

And even though he can't see it he just knows Robin is raising an eye.

"Let me guess M'gann that guy you started yelling at accidentally brushed my shoulder."

"Maybe, it looked like he was trying to cope a feel."

"You sent him on his way bawling his eyes out."

"This is why we agreed to have Connor carry you, so stuff like this wouldn't happen."

"Oh like when Kaldur drenched that innocent girl in water."

"Artemis informed me that she was thirsty and would need some cooling off. I agreed."

"Hey! Lily was a cool girl. She was just outgoing."

"Outgoing my ads."

Barry doesn't know who says the last line but hears the exasperation on Wally's voice, "Guys I get it. Really I do. You care but can you try to turn it down, just a tiny bit. Please for my sake."

Mumbles of patronizing agreements are heard and Barry knows they won't turn it down. It's the same tone of voice he uses when agreeing to stop being so overprotective. Listening to their tones Barry smiles to himself, his son is in good hands.

 


End file.
